


Revelations and Celebrations

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El might be Supergirl, she might be more than capable of stopping bullets and carrying planes on her back, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't turn into a nervous wreck when it comes time to meet Alex's parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [More Than Roommatesl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9974030).

“Are there any… you know… special customs I have to remember?” Kara asked nervously whilst her eyes darted back and forth between Alex’s face and the front door to their shared apartment. The blonde-haired woman’s foot tapped rapidly against the wooden floorboards beneath the couch and her hands wrung themselves together in her lap in an attempt to dispel the rising anxiety that pounded through her body.

“No Baby,” Alex murmured as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and drew the taller woman into the warm circle of her arms. “You’ve just got to be yourself, and my parents will love you. Like I do.”

“Be myself.” Kara’s head jerked in a nod. “I can do that. Be myself… Wait, be myself, or be human?”

“Be Kara.” Alex said before she pressed a comforting kiss against the woman’s temple. “I mean, you probably shouldn’t fly or go all laser-eyes but that’s just in principle around us mere mortals… the good mere mortals. You know I love it when you smack the bad guys with your super-strength.”

“Right.” Kara swallowed hard. “Normal. Just Kara. Just be normal old Kara.”

Alex smiled at the way that Kara purposely squared her shoulders and straightened her spine, as if squaring up to face off with one of Supergirl’s adversaries, to prepare herself for the inevitable ‘meeting the parents’. “My Mum already loves you anyway,” Alex said with a small shrug of her shoulders, “she’s read all your articles. My Dad’s going to be the hard one to crack because I’ve always been his little girl.” 

“My Father would have been pleased if you were my betrothed back on Krypton.” Kara declared with a small upward quirk of her lips. “He would have said that your intellect shone with Rao’s light, and your heart with Rao’s passion.” 

The dark-haired woman swallowed against the lump in her throat as she took in Kara’s words. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded decisively. “My Father was on the science counsel—he would have been intrigued by your inventions, especially the micro-weave that you’ve made my suit out of. As Krypton’s resources… lessened… my Father put all his efforts into creating ways to aid our cells solar absorption to reduce the strain on Krypton’s already failing ecosystem.” 

“You’re rambling again Baby.” Alex chuckled softly as she curled her fingers underneath Kara’s chin and lifted the woman’s head until their eyes met. “Take a few deep breaths and relax. You’re more nervous about this than I am.” 

“I don’t…” Kara frowned and leaned into Alex’s touch to nuzzle the woman’s palm. “I only really have Kal, and he’s… I just want to impress your family.”

“You will.” Alex promised. “I mean, you impressed me straight away.”

“I spilled coffee down your shirt and pretty much sprinkled you in sugar from head to toe when we met.” Kara said with a lift of her eyebrow. “And that impressed you?”

“It was more the apologetic babbling for the next ten minutes that impressed me.” Alex joked. “I didn’t know it was possible to talk that long without taking a breath… now I know it was only possible because you are literally not of this Earth but still. Impressed at the time.”

Kara opened her mouth as if to reply and then snapped her head to the side while narrowing her eyes at the doorway. “They’re here.” She whispered anxiously. “Oh Rao.” 

“Breathe.” Alex whispered as she lent in to peck Kara’s lips. “And if you get overwhelmed just go to our room for a bit. I can entertain my parents myself for a while.”

“Right,” Kara nodded her head sharply, “I’ve got this.” 

“We’ve got this.” Alex corrected softly just as a loud knock echoed off the door.

The dark-haired woman clambered up off the couch and padded across the apartment floor to open the door. “Mum! Dad! You made it.” She said with a bright smile before stepping backward into the apartment and waving her parents into the room. “Come in.”

“Of course, we made it.” Eliza chuckled as she followed Alex into the apartment. “I wasn’t going to miss the chance to see you when a conference brought me practically to your doorstep.”

Kara stepped forward, away from the couch, to bring herself up level beside Alex before she reached for the older woman’s hand. Kara’s attentive blue eyes flickered between Alex’s parents—Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers—and watched the way that each took in the apartment as they entered it. Eliza’s eyes skipped over the open living room area and instead glanced off to the side at the two bedroom doors—Alex’s left half open, and Kara’s long since disused bedroom door closed to prying eyes. Whilst Jeremiah’s gaze lingered on Kara and Alex’s intertwined fingers before drifting off to take in the art work pinned to the walls.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re here. Um, if you could just take a seat for a moment,” Alex said with a small smile, “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Jeremiah asked with an inquiring tilt of his head as he and Eliza sat down on the couch. “It must be important if you want to get it out before we’ve even had coffee.”

“Well,” Alex pursed her lips nervously, “I thought that if it went well we could go out to dinner to celebrate…”

“What sounds a little ominous Alex.” Eliza murmured quietly. “What do you need to tell us?”

“It isn’t bad, I promise!” Alex exclaimed with a quick shake of her head. “I, um, I just wanted to introduce you to Kara properly… as my girlfriend.” 

Eliza’s eyes flickered between the two women, taking in the closeness of their bodies and the way that their hands clutched at one another, before she opened her mouth to reply. “Your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Alex nodded.

“For how long?” Eliza queried and narrowed her eyes slightly.

“About a year?” Alex murmured as she turned her head toward Kara. “That’s about it, right?”

“Near enough, yes.” Kara mumbled with a jerky dip of her chin. “I’m not sure if there’s a right thing to say in this situation, Mrs Danvers, but… I love your daughter, and I know this might be a surprise, but I want you to know that all I want is to make her happy.”

“Do you?” Jeremiah asked sharply. “Do you make her happy?”

“She does.” Alex interjected firmly. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with her by my side.”

“Well then, that’s all that really matters, isn’t it?” Eliza murmured as she leaned back against the couch before she turned her attention toward Kara. “What do your parents think about this Kara?”

“My parents?” Kara blinked in surprise. “They don’t think about it at all?”

“You haven’t told them?” Eliza questioned with a frown.

“My parents are dead Mrs Danvers.” Kara corrected softly. “But my cousin is… very happy about it. He adores Alex.”

“Oh,” Eliza’s cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink. “I’m sorry Dear, I didn’t know.”

“That’s all right. It was… It was a long time ago now.” Kara smiled softly. “So… how about dinner?”


End file.
